


Avengers Bar and Grill

by I_am_Silverfish



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Humor, Limericks, Poetry, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Silverfish/pseuds/I_am_Silverfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ale, Mead, whatever you need, its here at Avengers Bar! Or, if the Avengers were to try and open a restaurant, it would probably go something like this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers Bar and Grill

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, or anything related to them. Neither do I own a restaurant. To my knowledge, there is no actual Avengers Bar and Grill, probably for good reason.

Welcome to the Avengers Bar and Grill!

            It started after the chitauri.

            The restaurants open, well… nil.

            The team, in need of some shwarma,

            Started Avengers Bar and Grill.

Please come in…

            (Thor)

            The greeter is overly friendly.

            His cape is a fashion faux pas.  

            The customers can’t understand him,

            and answer his bellows with “Huh?!”

Have a drink…

            (Tony)

            The bartenders’ rude but has talent.

            His drinks are as strong as Fe (Iron).

            He’ll drink you right under the table,

            then charge you a big hefty fee!

Place your order…

            (Natasha)

            The waitress seems likely to kill you

             without even dropping her tray.

            If you don’t intend to tip nicely,

            you’re better off staying away!

Enjoy your food...

            (Bruce)

            Some food got sent back to the kitchen.

            The chef looks a little bit green.

            He ripped off his clothes in his anger,

            and put on a show quite obscene!

Excellent service…

            (Steve)

            The Busboy got locked in the freezer.

            They only just found him last year.

            Culture-wise, he’s not the sharpest,

            but wow has he got a nice rear!

The show after dinner…

            (Clint)

            The house entertainer’s called Hawkeye,

            the resident expert at darts.

            He drops in whenever he feels like,

            and leaves when the game boards in parts.

You want to see the manager!?

            (Phil)

            The managers showed up dressed nicely,

            with nary a wrinkle to show.

            He ain’t been seen since the bar opened.

            What happened to him… we don’t know!

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also posted on www.fanfiction.net.


End file.
